Lithium Ride
by Manjo667
Summary: Lithium is Max's twin sister.  She will go the extreme to keep the flock safe.  In her many adventures she may even find love; MAY.  Read the chapters to find out what actually happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am having trouble with making this program work. But anyways I did the best that I could. Enjoy and please review. Critisicm and...whatever(?) is really appreciated. - Manjo667**

Lithium Ride – Chapter One

I was bounding across the sand toward the lapping waves when Max called me back. I turned slowly and trudged back to where she was standing, beside a pile of rocks.

"Where do you think you were going?" Max asked acting all mature at a grand total of eight years old.

"Uh Max, why you do even care?" I asked giving her my best innocent look.

"Uh Lithium," her voice mimicking mine perfectly. "You never did finish the testing that Jeb had asked you to finish did you?" Frustration boiled inside of me.

"Nope-ity-nope, nope." I replied as snidely and immaturely as possible.

"Just remember what Jeb said, and never forget." She replied calmly. How could I forget? I would never forget.

~=)-(=~

Excruciating pain screeched all the way from my left hip to my right shoulder jolting me awake from my memory/dreams. I was being carted around in a wheelchair. You can

guess how that went over. Yeah, like a pile of bricks. I snorted in disgust and I got several weird looks from the erasers that surrounded me. I tested the holds on my wrists and

ankles. They weren't very tight; I figured I could break them. I strained a little leaving red marks where they rubbed. I took a deep breath trying to be calm. My Plan A didn't work

so I tried Plan B: leaning back more and more, attempting to tilt the chair backwards. 15 minutes later nothing. I tried, but it didn't even worked in the slightest. Even I, Lithium

Ride, was running short on plans. Oh great, that is really saying something. Just then my prison door came into view. I tried to shrink back as far away as possible; the erasers just

snickered as they pushed me out of the chair. I groaned as I hit the tile floor with a dull thud. The broken tile from yesterday digging in and cutting my face. I ignored the pain

and tried to sit up, unsuccessfully. Rough hands then lifted me and put me back into the cage that I had lived in all my life. I tried to stay awake, but it wasn't working; my body

just gave into the pain. I slept.

I woke up from my reoccurring nightmares again. Crawling to the front of my cage, ignoring all my pain sensors I grabbed the metal and tried to peek in between the metal bars

to see if their were any scientists in the room. There weren't. Angel stirred beside me, disrupting my thoughts. I wiped at the tears that I had unconsciously spilled. I tried to hide

them by putting my arms up around my face. Next Fang woke up in his cage, then Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Max. They all looked at me strangely, I felt their stares boring into my

back. I shrank back into the closest corner of the cage, my body protesting angrily.

Angel's POV - Lithium had a cut that came from her ear to the middle of her cheek bone. She also had a huge incision from her right shoulder to her left hip. The stitches

stretching menacingly. Her wings had been modified again. This was no longer a surprise; but it was still a painful process. Then I saw to my alarm the tears that cascaded down

her pale face, making little streaks in the blood as they made their way down. I gently entered her mind 'Its gonna be okay Libby.' It was more of a statement than anything else.

'No, its not. Not as long as we're here.' There was not only a hint of steel in her voice, the pain and anger sucking most of it out.

Lithium's POV - I didn't even know why I was crying, I wasn't in all that much pain I concluded; but yet the tears just kept coming. My black and turquoise wings complained as I

laid them against my spine. I tucked up my knees against my body, trying to get warm. The cold metal and plastic didn't exactly help.

A stupid white coat had to come in, of course. He decided that it was necessary at around 11:00pm that we had to switch kennel buddies. Which was somewhat a relief. Angel

was seriously starting to creep me out. Ah, the irony of it all. Can you guess who I get stuck with? Grrreeeat.

Iggy approached my cage and attentively opened it. Angel crawled out before me to go and sit with Fang who was going to be her buddy for the next few days. I looked up at

Iggy sourly as I stepped out of the kennel. Me, being a total D.I.D. [Damsel In Distress] had to pass out right then...right? Life sucks, a little bit of information that I thought you

should know about my life and pretty much every other person on this earth (and mars). I slowly got absorbed into my own little world. A world for one.

Iggy's POV - I felt Lithium stare up at me coldly. I may be blind, but I can sense a look in my direction. Her glare faltered and she slowly started to collapse. Fortunately, I caught

her right around the waist, before she hit the floor. I carefully collected her trying not to bump her broken and painful stitches; but also trying not to blush as her soft form

melded into me. I mean how distracting can it be? Very. I gently picked her up and carried her over to the cage. I placed her inside and I climbed in after her. The door closing in

after me; caging us, locking us in.

Lithium's POV - I was wakened by someone who was muttering angrily..."Sorry" he breathed. HE? Who was this guy? I turned to see Iggy who straightened the best he could in

the tight, cramped space. "Your stitches were busted, I tried to fix them the best I could..." He was going to continue, but I gingerly put a finger on his lips instantly silencing him.

"Thanks" I mean how lame is that? "How bad is it?" I asked quietly. I took my finger of his lips so that he could reply.

"They are okay, but not great." What does that actually mean? I wondered.

"What happened after I passed out?" And how long have I actually been out of it? I asked myself scanning the room.

"The others were taken for group testing" He sighed. "I was left here to try to fix you up."

I let out a small whimper as Iggy pulled a little on the stitch that he was tying. I felt Ig tense up. "Sorry...again."

"Its okay, it isn't your fault." I realized shortly after our brief conversation that I was strangely vulnerable with my shirt open in the back. My wings and my back were open to probing. I knew Ig wouldn't try anything but it was still awkward. I tried to sit up, a little lightheaded.

"I'm not finished." Iggy's voice said determinedly.

"Yeah, well I am." I snapped back.

"Lie. Back. Down." He gently pushed my uninjured shoulder so that I was lying down again. It seemed to take ages until he pulled gently. I felt his fingertips brush gently up and

down the incision double checking all the stitches. I quivered under his touch.

"What took you so long?" Trying to ignore the feelings in the pit of my stomach.

"Bleeding. You probably shouldn't move for a few more minutes, you lost more than I had previously thought." Iggy replied worriedly.

"Yeah, can I sit up though? This is starting to get really uncomfortable."

"Did all the information that I just share with you just go in one ear and out the other?" He whispered loudly.

"Uh, okay. I'll take that as a 'no'" I replied easily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Its just concerning the pool that we're swimming in." My heart squeezed and a hoarse laugh escaped from my throat.

"I think I missed that, what just happened?" Iggy questioned.

"Nothing." I replied in all seriousness. It didn't last long. I finally broke and started laughing again.

"Whatever" was Iggy's only reply.


	2. Noodles in a Washing Machine

Hello, I am so sorry about getting this up so late. I am not much of a computer person, and they personally don't like me too much. I am pretty terrible at anything computer "geekish"...no offence to anybody who is. This chapter is kinda short but I still like it. Enjoy!

Lithium Ride – Noodles in a Washing Machine

I opened my eyes to see grey surrounding me; keeping my panic in check as I leaned forward slightly and touched the grey. They were soft, warm feathers. I knew I was safe and fell back asleep. Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. My eyes opened to slits and I felt the arms around me. It felt wonderful to be held. Then the muscular arms made their way to my waist. I snuggled deeper into into something that gave a small, low chuckle. Wait a second, my brain cleared a little. "Iggy? What are you doing?" I whispered into his ear. I felt my heart speed up as he pulled me closer to him. All I got out of him was a contented: "Hmmm..." out of him. I squirmed away slightly and turned to face him. He looked at me with those beautiful, blue unseeing eyes. Wait, did I actually just think that? Wow, my amazing stupidity and "poeticness" amazes even me sometimes. I leaned forward and put my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso, feeling every muscle tense under my touch. I smiled to myself. He gently puts his hands on my waist, doing his best to avoid the stitches; he pulled me closer to him. I give in, against my better judgement. To my dismay a door creaks; and Iggy and I jump apart. Buckler, a white coat came in, scanning each cage with one watchful eye. (The other I had ripped right out of it's socket. {Gleefully I might add} It was a rather gross experience though.) Me and Ig glanced at each other and pretended to sleep. When he stopped in front of ours his eye filled with anger. He glared at us; but to his annoyance we ignored him. The whole scenario would have been pretty hilarious; if he hadn't stormed back in with 7 erasers. Joy. I sighed appropriately as they came to our cage.

Two erasers came and picked our kennel up gruffly, apparently oblivious to our grimaces. Iggy and I got tossed around our cages like noodles in a washing machine. Our limbs and wings got tangled up. I saw Iggy blushing a bit and was surprised to see the same response, to my horror, on my face. At least he couldn't see it I reasoned with myself. We were carried into one of the many white, windowless hallways. This one led to some steel doors. Seriously heavy duty stuff. Overkill maybe? Yeah. They set us on a table and opened the doors. One of the erasers was just so considerate it decided to help us out by tipping our cage forward; we flopped right into the mud like pancakes into syrup. After untangling myself from Ig I looked around at my surroundings. It was a large yard about one hundred feet by four hundred feet. Electrical nets were placed all around and above the arena. I wondered what kind of sick plans that they had for us today. I always am the optimistic one. I laughed lightly at myself and once again got weird looks from the erasers. I decided it was time for me to shut up.

After what had seemed like hours of flying, swooping, dodging and fighting. We both collapsed, exhausted on the muddy ground. The erasers, being their helpful annoying selves chucked us back into our cage. They carried us through the stupid metal door again and down the slick, sick smelling hallway; but instead of putting us back into our normal prison they stuck us in a really cold isolation room. It wasn't just "cold", I mean...it was really flippin' cold.

Iggy POV – Alright, so what are those creepers planning? They stick us in a REALLY cold room, tell us to keep warm and then leave us, with the door sealed. This is definitely not what I had in mind for my Christmas vacation. I sighed and rubbed my arms slowly trying to get some blood back into them. I felt myself starting to feel almost sleepy, except that I knew that I probably wouldn't wake up if I did go to sleep, but it felt so welcoming. I laid down and felt nothing more.

MUHAHAHAHHAHAA! ...okay then. Enjoy the rest of the week-end guys! :) During this chapter I kinda got hungry...*growl*...Time to find some pancakes or some spaghetti. Decisions, decisions.


End file.
